


Aconitum (The mourning widow)

by springfield0773



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Clark Kent, Alpha Jonathan Kent, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Jon, Dubious Consent, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Masturbation, Mind Control, Omega Bruce Wayne, Omega Damian Wayne, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tags Are Hard, Underage Sex, induced heat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22270747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springfield0773/pseuds/springfield0773
Summary: Everybody was so sure they belonged to each other, fated pair and all. He was so sure Damian was his.Edit: I fixed the ending of chapter 5 a little because apparently I'm stupid and didn't know how sex and pregnancy work.
Relationships: Billy Batson/Damian Wayne, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 41
Kudos: 365





	1. Chapter 1

It was a common expectation among the society of heroes, though not voiced, that Superboy and Robin would eventually mate. There was a good reason for such assumption, since anyone who had interacted with the duo can tell Jon had this fondness, if not obsession, with the smaller omega, who in turn didn’t seem at all bothered by their closeness and the other’s nearly non-existent respect for his privacy. And that was a big deal since it was known for a fact that members of the Bats, whatever sexuality they might be, did not appreciate being touchy feely in the open, well, maybe with the exception of Nightwing. Furthermore, the two young vigilante had been each other’s only partner for almost a decade now, even when Superboy was invited to work with the Legion he still couldn’t bear being seperated from the Robin, especially not after the years he spent in space with only the memory of Damian’s sweet scent to comfort.

* * *

_(9 years ago)_

They had barely stepped into the Fortress of Supersons when the now 17 years-old Superboy jumped on his still-processing-the-whole-aging-up-deal partner, face red and breathe hot on the other’s dark skin like fire. Caught by surprise, Damian tried to pry away but it was too late since the Kryptonian had already had one hand around him holding his 2 arms in place, he also tried to kick but the other was like a freaking statue made from lead. Then before he had a chance to open his mouth and curse a rush of strong pheromone rushed up his nose and all the resitance in his limbs dropped like a cut puppet. The scent wasn’t like anything Damian had experienced, if he had one word to describe it it’d be ‘absolute’. The smaller’s mouth hanged open, soft uncontrolled moans were escaping only to encourage the alpha to release more pheromone and snuggle further into the crook of his partner’s neck, with his other hand he ripped both Robin’s tunic the spandex inside as he bit down, hard. Damian’s tender skin broke under the act and Jon licked the crimson liquid that was threatening to flow out, then he bit down again, again, then again. Soon the left side of Damian’s neck and shoulder was covered in bite marks , wet of both saliva and blood.

When he came to a little sense Superboy moved them both to the couch, where he laid Robin down and observe his handywork. He was gorgeous. The caramel skin twitched under his touch, flustered a visible red hue. His head snap to a side, leaving the marks where Jon’s teeth had digged in previously in clear sight as if to please his alpha’s eyes. Yet his emerald glares though dazed were full of rage, hatred and something else. Something like need, want and pleasure, but whatever it is the bird was set on not giving into it, he gritted imperfect curses through his teeth so hard pain was surfacing. Jon could see Damian was trying to move away now that he was out of his grip, though too shakingly to actually succeed. Damian felt furious being violated, but most of all he felt scared of the fact his own body, all training be damned, would just give up its control so easily like that. His mind too was getting way damn clouded that only upon arriving on the couch did he remembered the krytonite sharp in his utility belt, if only he regained enough control to reach it.

Listenning to Robin’s frantic heartbeat guilt was starting to sink in the older boy. He tried his best to calm down and ignore the burning sensation of his lower half despite it was getting a little painful, going so far as bitting his own thumb to stay conscious, drawing blood from it. It did not help that the pheromone came flooded out along with those small drops of blood and Damian whined, squirming under the pressure of the thick asmosphere, the hand that was trying to reach for the kryptonite forgot its purpose and instead nails digging hard into his own body, trying to scratch off any clothes sticking to his skin because everything was getting too hot far too fast. Tears were forming in the corner of his eyes and he had to bit down on his lips to shut all the moan that fought to leave.

Damian was going into a heat, and the thought scared him senseless, if he still had any.

Although he had been presented as an omega for more than a year then the little bird had never spent a heat before. For caution Batman had him on suppressants and regular health check along with the country’s best scent blockers. No one should have been able to smell him out as an omega, no one even Superman with his super senses.

Yet Jon was, saying he smelled like oak wood and cinnamon rolls when they first met. They should’ve knows, he should’ve known since then and stayed away, then again for some reason he let his guard down. And now he had to pay the price.

Above him Superboy had finally looked sane enough to talk. He cup the younger face in hand, feeling Robin leaning into his touch, eyes closed and relaxed unconciously. It made his guilt worse realizing how he had suddenly ravished the other without properly caring for him first.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” He said, and Damian frowned again, opened his left eye a little to give him a look that said ‘Bullshit.’

“I… I didn’t know… well actually I did… but I couldn’t help it. One moment I was thinking you smelled so good… so good… better than I had remembered… and the next I was… great Rao.. I…I…” His thumb swept away the heavy tear on Damian’s burning cheek as the other’s frown only deepened. After a moment he finally talked through his trembling lips:

“You… Stupid…Dog!” Damian spat, and Jon couldn’t help a chuckle. ‘ _He could talk at last and the first thing he do is cursed at me._ ’

“I probably am huh.” Superboy said as he bended down, laying long kisses on the boy’s colar bone and neck, leaving behind deep dark red spots. Damian curled under the touch and couldn’t hold back a moan, his face pressed deeper into the other’s large hand giving Jon an easier access to his exposed neck.

“You’re going into heat.” Those words dragged Damian back like a cold bucket of iced water, his sense was surfacing again, at the same time hit him with the realization of how willing he had been seconds ago that made the bird flustered with both embarassment and anger.

“A bit soon isn’t it? You’re only 13.” Breathe hot like fire flapped agaisnt Damian’s ear when Superboy gradually moved up from his neck, tougue tracing along and he proceeded to lick the inside of Damian’s ear, making the Arabic broke out in small whimpers. His hand was also keeping itself busy with the task of undressing whatever remained of the Robin’s uniform, the spandex he had no option but to tear down by force, revealing instantly raw brown skin to his touch, but Damian was too far gone to care. His ear was being nibbled at, teeth bit down with just enough force then got teased in turn by the playfull tongue, the wet sound so close to his eardrum alone was enough to make him go insane. Jon grinned as he felt Damian pushing his body up to close the gap between them, one hand moved to hold Jon’s that was still cupping his face like he was scared the alpha would take it away, the other burried itself in Jon’s hair, pulling him down.

He felt so hot that he was starting to feel glad that his mind was fading away. The between of his thighs was soaking wet already and he could feel the muscle there contracting, desperately demanding to be filled with knot. Jon’s knot.

“Pro…Promise me…” He said through clenched teeth and Superboy shot up.

“You… will not… mate with me.”

“What?” The other frowned in confusion.

“Promise me!... You will not… bite me. We…will not mate!”

There was a flash of hurt on the taller’s face but before he had a chance to retort Damian cut him off again.

“This means nothing… but an accident by instinct. Don’t kiss me. Don’t mate me, Kent.” Though blurry the determination in his eyes was still delivered, the last of his sobber mind. The thick volumn of sweet pheromone in the air was mixed with a spicy warning scent from the alpha but Damian couldn’t care less.

“ _ **I. Don’t. Want. This.**_ ” His whole body trembled as he gritted out each words, especially the ‘I’. Jon understood perfectly clear what Damian had meant. The hot body under his was merely just the act of an omega’s bioligical traits, in his clear mind there was no way he was still left without a krytonite batarang in his face by then. Jon looked away trying not to feel the heaviness on his chest, then with a sigh of defeat he moved to kiss the other on the forehead and said:

“I promise.”

As if that was all he had waited for, Damian immediately let loose, giving up himself completely to the control if his secondary sex. The air was instantly filled with another force of pheromone from the now willing omega and Jon had to put a hand up his nose to keep himself from going berserk, every muscle hurt with just a thin line of thought still there to keep himself from breaking the fragile human. Damian was practically begging to be knotted then, screaming between ‘Jon’ and ‘alpha’, legs hooking up the bigger figure as he humped his drooling slit against Jon’s painfully hard bulge.

Things moved in a hot messy blur after that. More than once Damian had presented the swollen red patch on the back of his neck, literally cried out to be marked, and it pained the older everytime. His instict was screaming at him to dig his teeth in that delicious flesh and claim what was his, it tried to convince him that Damian was allowing this, that it was all Damian and Damian alone who was eagerly pushing back to meet with his ever thrusts and moaning his name like it was the only word he knew. Once he had even came so close that his teeth brushed past the burning skin there and the omega had yelped happily, arching his neck to encourage the act. But he knew better, so he moved his wrist in between them right before his jaw bit down hard. Damian would whine and sob as if he was unloved and Jon had to kiss away all the tears, pinching down on the Robin’s sensitive spots to distract him until he was crying for a whole different reason again.

Far into the omega’s heat however, he did broke part of the promise. It had caught him by surprise when Damian pulled himself up and pressed their lips together hungrily like he was too frustrated with the lack of initial from the other. The kisses were nothing sort of innocence like Jon had dreamed about when he first realized his feeling for the Robin but deep and all tongue and teeth battling a losing fight for control on Damian’s side. ‘He’s gonna rip my ear off for this.’ Jon thought, but brushed it off since it wasn’t even sure Damian was going to remember anything of their passionate sessions. It was well-known how instinct driven an omega can be during heat which usually resulted in them not being able to recall afterward. Some said it was a bless, since they would rather not knowing the shameless act they had surely done in order to be mounted like a bitch, some like dad’s mate, Bruce. The reminder of the older omega gave him chill, but that was something to be worried over later, now that he had an omega of his own to care for.

When his good sense finally came back, Damian wished he had died instead. There wasn’t a single part of his body that was not sore, or a single piece of skin not covered in marks and bruises of different kinds, except for the one place that mattered, he was able to let out a relieving sigh. The worst of it all, despite the numbness in his lower region he can still feel the the foreign subtain inside and out sticking on his thighs. The fucker didn’t even bother to clean him off! As if to clarify his thought a snore buzzed and when Damian turned to its direction he was met with a peacefully asleep Superboy, whose mouth slightly opened to let drool pooling a part on his pillow. The view pissed him off to no end. He worked up strength to pull himself up from the bed and yanked the other’s hair instead, not risking having a broken wrist by trying to smack the steel-like Kryptonian.

“Wake up Jon!” As soon as the words came out his throat ached badly, making him whince.

Said vigilante only digged his face further into the softness of his pillow and groaned:

“5 more minutes...”

But there was no way the fuming omega was going to let him off.

“I demand you to wake up this instan-” He never finished since a serie of cough caught up to him, and that got Jon’s attention and he immediately got up.

“Shhh, don’t push yourself. I’m up.” He soothed, moving one hand to caress the shorter’s back. Damian hated that it made him feel better. “I’m gonna get you some water and probably painkillers, if we still have any.”

Then he was gone and return with a tray in a flash, stupid super speed, Robin thought. Jon waved the empty pack in his hand and said with an apologic tone:

“All out. But we have some lemon drops tho. They’d make your throat feel better at least.”

The other said nothing and just reach out for the items, downed the blessingly cool water that did miracle on his burning throat. When the cup was bottomed out he gave it to Superboy again and was instantly served another. Okay, so super speed wasn’t all stupid afterall. After deciding he had had enough Damian popped a lemon drop in his mouth and let his body fall back into the mattress, feeling a whole lot better than before. He felt a hand brushing away the long hair that was annoyingly sticking themselves to his eyes.

“I’m going to prepare a bath for you.”

“I expected you to have the dedency to do that right after you finished.”

“I did! I swear I cleaned you up after you had calmed down every nights! But… well… it tends to lead to more sex in the bath, and last night I was a little tired.” ‘ _and thought I could save it for this morning’_ he wouldn’t dare to say the last part, now that the little bird clearly wouldn’t gonna be so cute about it like the night before.

“Tt, fine. Get on with it then.” He was dismissed with a wave of hand. What seemed to be rude for Jon was nothing but endearing. He admitted he had missed this bossy attitude of his partner in the last few days.

“It won’t be long your majesty~.”

And it was indeed not long, literally not 5 minutes later he was already back to coop the other up, carrying him bridal style to the steaming bathroom despite the protest.

“You’re not gonna like the way your hip feels if I carry you like a sand bag Damian.”

“And whose fault is that?”

To that he got a silly smile from the farm boy in return. “Mine.” He said, and Damian swore he could see small flowers and sun lights beaming out from the boy’s head. ‘ _The kid’s a fucking sadist_ ’, Robin was sure.

When he was lowered into the pleasantly hot water, the omega took no time to adjust and make himself comfortable. Superboy tried to help him but was met with warning glares and baring teeth, so he figured he should leave, yet just as he was standing up a hand quickly grabbed onto his and he turned around to a panic look that made his heart ache. Probably the lingering clinginess aftermath, since the normally prideful Damian Wayne couldn’t possibly look that sad when he quietly whispered the word: “Stay.”

“Give me a detailed report on the past few days.” Robin said after he was calm enough.

“Oh…uhm…Okay. So your heat took 9 days, today is the 10th.”

“What!?” He nearly jumped in the tub. That was an abnormal period for a heat, which usually only lasts for 5-6 days.

“Yeah. Got me really worried when you didn’t snap out of it on the 7th day. But well I had to deal with the matter at hand first.” He decided to leave out the detail of how Damian was crying and practically latching on him when he refused to knot that day to check on his health. It’d not do him good, survival wise.

“Dad and Bruce was really worried too. But I managed to keep them from kicking the door down haha.”

“ **THEY KNOW!?** ” All blood fell away from Damian’s face then. Just as he was thinking about how to hide the fact that he went into heat from his father, he had already got the news.

“…Yes. One of them is the world’s greatest detective, the other has super hearing and keeps track on our heartbeats. As long as we’re on the planet, they’d know.

You didn’t expect me to lie to them did you?”

“Yes I did! You big dumb oaf!”

“Well, it wasn’t gonna work, not on them.”

The Arabic was having his face stuffed in his hands by then, sobbing openly.

“I’m 13 and already having sex. With you who was just 10 3 weeks ago. Father’s gonna kill me. I feel like some messed up horny teenager. Mother would be so disappointed… and she’s gonna behead you! With my help!”

On the bright side at least he got a waren to start sleeping with one eye open.

“I’d rather you not… but I probably deserve it… Look, while you were, how to put this delicately… not yourself, our dads filled me in with a piece of information.”

Damian made a crack in his fingers, just enough to stare at him with one of his briliant green eye. Which was adorable as hell and Jon had to take a mental image of it.

“Your heat, it was not natural. Apparently there’s a special case where a pair of alpha and omega can induce the other’s heat or rut at will. It’s extremely rare to be honest, so rare it got off the books and all.”

“And that case is…” watching the blush creeping up Superboy wasn’t helping the slight discomfort that he was starting to feel. Whatever it was Damian did not want to know, but he had to. 

“You and I, we’re a _fated pair_.”

He took it back. He did not need to know that afterall.

Fated pair, a term existed more in myths. Mathematically the odd is one in the infinite number of people ever existed in the past, present and future, which said a lot about his luck, he thought bitterly, slumping down completely under the water. Nothing much was known on the subject apart from some rumors that those of a fated pair have a connection so strong they can even share their thoughts and senses through a really long distance. And yes, inducing their partner’s heat/rut at will, which makes their life so much easier than those who have to depend on drugs to keep their heat at bay. The fertility rate is also said to be higher than 75%, with more stable and safer pregnancy.

Damian immediately shot up, throwing himself frantically at Superboy’s direction.

“Tell me you got me birth control pills. God, Fuck, tell me you did! Oh my god I swear if you didn’t-”

“I did! I did! Well, Bruce did. See It wasn’t all bad being honest to them was it. I gave them to you once everyday jeez...”

“Thank god for Batman!” Robin threw his hands up in a dramatic manner, nearly cried out in gratitude. He was still working to get rid of his baby fat, he most certainly did not need to add an actual baby on top of it. His father was truly a god, though he would die before he admitted it out loud, but the man really had everything thought through. 

“I need you to give me your word.”

“Uhm… What?”

“Promise me you won’t ever do that again.”

“…You’ve got to give me more than that, D.” The alpha looked confused.

“The thing you did with your pheromone! You seriously didn’t notice that?”

“Not really…”

“Well, figure it out then! Try to keep your odor in place Jon. It messed with me… got me all numb and I don’t like it.”

“Okay… sure. I’ll ask my father about it. Surely he has some advice. For now you should leave the bath soon. Bruce said after the heat you would still be a little feverish so you’d risk catching a cold.” Jon stood to get a huge towel and spread them out on his open hands, inviting Damian to settle in.

“Come on, let get you changed into warm clothes. Bet you miss having some on by now.”

The smaller’s nose perked up to a soothing aroma that distinct from the smell of shampoo. ‘ _He’s doing it again._ ’ But this time it was different from the last, it wasn’t strong or forceful, but light and coaxing. Damian felt himself relaxed and weirdly obedient. He got out of the tub without so much as a complain, snuggling in close when the other picked him up, wrapping in the fluffy cream towel. Jon leaned down and laid a kiss on his forehead, praising him as they got out.

“Such a good boy, Damian.”

Damian pretended he would tell Jon off for it later, and that he wasn’t melting in the affection of this all. For the moment he was just too tired to fight and just wanted to enjoy his best friend’s companion.

He pretended that he wasn’t a bit scared of the power Jon had over him now, or the idea that Jon seemed to know exactly what he was doing to him.

He pretended Jon didn’t just pressed their lips together, the promised clothes no where in sight as he was put down on the bed again, huge figure looming on his and he himself opened his mouth to invite the other in.

It had felt disgustingly wrong, yet too good for him to break away.

_It’s common for an alpha to release his or her pheromone to comfort their partner, especially if said mate was an omega. In the case of fated pair this ability is even more so enhanced in both strength the the variety of behaviours it can cause. One type of pheromone in particular has the ability to give the alpha complete obedience of the his fated omega, doesn't matter whether they're mated or not._

* * *

_(Now)_

Since then Jon had accompanied Damian through every of his heats. Everytime without fail the younger gave him the same warning: “No mating, no kissing” and he complied, half of it anyway, but what Damian didn’t know wouldn’t kill him. The boy of steel held a strong hope for the day the omega would stop saying that and gave him the permission to make his rightful claim, so he waited patiently, never had even a complain.

Everybody was so sure they belonged to each other, fated pair and all. _He_ was so sure Damian was his.

**So why the hell was Damian fucking around with Billy Batson now?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ve found the spell you were looking for. It exists. A very ancient and complicated one indeed, but it’s performable.”  
> The next sentence Shazam said it with a firm determination in his voice.  
> “I will make sure it is performed. And you will be free from being his ‘fated mate’. Maybe then… you will give me a chance?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damian is 23ys and is Nightwing while Tim took on the mantle of Batman. Jon became Superman along with Kon. Red Hood is... well still Red Hood because Red Hood is cool :"D

“I don’t see why you are not with his child yet.” Damian almost choke on his cappuccino, the look on his milkfoam cat, the only reason that made him a regular of this shop, suddenly became that of pity.

“What the hell, mother?” He cursed between coughs while trying to hide his nose, hoping none of the coffee got into the wrong tube. In front of him sat Talia whose eyebrows frowned disapprovely. Apparently living with Batman has cost her son some etiquette. Damian didn’t need to look at his mother face to know of her displease, he immediately fixed himself up into a proper manner and tried not to blush.

“I’m sorry, that was uncalled for.” He thought back on his days at the house of Al Ghul, where etiquette was the matter of life or death for some people. His mother was especially strict (not that she was ever not) on this subject and Damian was always the apple of her eye for being perfectly well mannered even in his earliest years. That was why when he arrived at his father’s house and was exposed to his brothers’s and peers’s boorishness, the little prince couldn’t help the excitement of doing something wrong and picked some up. “The sweet taste of freedom” was what Red Hood refered to when he finally got Damian to say _‘Fuck.’_

Needless to say the cursing caught on really fast. Now he only did it less often than Jason. _‘Damn Todd and his bad influence’_ , Damian thought as an image of a familiar red mask poped out and gave him a big thumb up.

Talia just let out a sigh, which mean he wasn’t forgiven then, and chose to focus on her initial subject:

“You have been engaging in… activities of a sexual nature, much too soon to mine or your father’s disliking, for almost a decade have you not? I’m seriously questioning the fertility of the both of you.”

Damian had to hold back the urge to pinch the brigde of his nose. He knew this talk was inevitable, especially after the confrontation with his father, the now-finally-retired Batman with a lot of time on his hands, on why had there been a fertility test result of **both** him and Jon on the Batcomputer that he was totally oblivious to.

“You being infertility is impossible, I made sure of that when I had you.”

“You mean when you grew me in a tube. Thanks for making me an omega btw.”

Talia decided to look past the remark.

“I had my reasons. But anyway, the problem lies in that ‘mate’ of yours, Damian.” If Talia didn’t like Jon at all, the way she said the word _‘mate’_ as if she would crush him like a bug at sight did nothing to hide it.

“Mother please, there’s nothing wrong with Kent.” She immediately put on this look of disbelief so Damian had to add:

“And either am I. Father… he…he secretly had a test done. We’re fine, too fine to be honest.”

“Ah, as expected from your father.” Talia noded in satisfaction while Damian narrowed his eyes.

“You’re not gonna ask me how that was even possible? You’re just gonna roll with it? OMG, you knew how he did it didn’t you, you psychopathic parents.”

“Is that the way to speak to your mother, Damian?” At that Damian’s shoulders lowered and he retorted to pouting a little.

“… No, of course not. I’m sorry. It’s just you and father are too involved in my personal life and I’m not sure I’m comfortable with it.”

“You’re born the heir to the Al Ghul and the son of the Bat, Damian. Your personal life affects us all, especially when your destinated mate is one of the most powerful creature in the galaxy.” Damian wanted run head on with a bus right now because damn, that was pretty much what his father had said too.

“Okay, first of all, he’s not my mate. Secondly, don’t speak of him as if he is something less human than us because if anything, he is more.” He was already unconciously pinching his nose by then.

“And thirdly, I’m going to say this again to you as I had with father, for the last time: My life, mother. **Mine**. I admit what we did when I was younger was foolish, but it was an accident. He couldn’t control it and neither could I. But I’m 23 now. You both have no right to monitoring every aspect of my relationship! I swear if you or father ever do something like this again you will never ever hear a word from me for the rest of your life and I mean it. You **know** I can.”

Talia was obviously taken back by her son outburst, but before she could say anything Damian continued:

“As for why we haven’t had a _‘mini soccer team of kryptonian assassin hybirds’_ yet, we’ve been extra careful to avoid just **that** , mother.

He always wear condoms when I’m in heat, I always take those birthcontrol pills that pisses on my mood now and then, so really, excuse my rudeness, **mother**.”

Then followed an awkward silence when either of them had anything to say on the matter, untill Talia broke it:

“I see. It seems you think very highly of him. Then may I ask why are you still left unmated?”

“…I haven’t let him bite me yet.”

“Oh?”

“It’s just… It’s…” _‘What can I call this when I don’t even know what it is mother?’_ was what he thought but knew better so he settled with “It’s complicated. I need to work out some issues. Can we talk about something else please?”

“Oh honey, you know your mother is not the type to chit chat.” She said at she stood up to leave. “If you don’t want to talk about this today, fine. We can discuss this on another.” And of course a stern look that said _‘And we will discuss this’_ was sent his way.

Damian walked his mother out to her ride and before she left she turned to him for the last time:

“The League and I only let that boy around because he is, fortunately enough for him, your fated mate. It’s not something that comes easily at any period of time. You have in your possession an opportunity for great things, my darling, don’t waste it.”

And gone was she, leaving Damian behind with a restless feeling.

 _‘Opportunity, she said.’_ He chuckled, if there was something he could count on was that his mother would not be changing anytime soon. As the black figure of her car disappeared behind the horizon, Damian turned back into the café to wait for his next companion, his date.

(The day before yesterday)

Nightwing walked mindlessly to his cabin on the Justice League HQ, at some point he stepped on one of his colleague who were lying around like corpses, but neither of them cared. Out of nowhere a damn giant piece of space rock, full of blood lust violent alien entities just decided to crash into Earth’s atmosphere, where it was pulled back by the combined force of many magic users of the League before it got to the ground. But that put those monsters’s aim at their HQ instead.

The enemies showed no sight of intelligence, only raw brutality so they were fortunately dealt with without any loss. But their stamia, on the other hand, was ridiculously monstrous. By the time the last of those _‘piece of shit’_ , as Arsenal put it, went down, most of the heroes themselves were out of shape with lingering thought of taking a vacation.

But of course, the new Batman would not make it happen.

“Are you okay, Nightwing?” Speak of the devil, Damian looked up to his brother, Tim Drake, the Batman.

“I’ve been worse.” Yet he still leaned in and put his whole weight on the other man, who didn’t seem to bother such behavior one bit as he gently rubbed his sibling’s hair, checking for any head injury while he was at it. 13 year-old Damian would probably kill Tim and himself on the spot at this sight, but 23 year-old Damian, who had had a few good years being the man’s Robin, found that he could live in peace with this Batman.

“Okay little gremlin, go get some rest and meet me at the Batcave later. We need to investigate as to why a meteorite full of murderous aliens managed to fall right under our nose and into our orbit, _‘coincidentally’_ when most of our big guns were away.”

“We can do it now.”

“No, take at least 3 hours of nap. You was just returning from another mission to this mess. I looked into this a bit and it doesn’t seem urgent… yet. Nonetheless I need you at your best state of mind all the time, Damian. Good work on taking on 7 of those things at once tho, that was **batshit crazy**.”

“Tt, codenames, Batman. And father would flip if he ever hear you say _‘Batshit crazy’_ in that mask.”

Having said that, both of them knew they would paid well to see old Bruce, red as a tomato with anger, trying to do a flip with his crane.

Upon arriving at his room and the promised welcoming softness of his bed, he found that someone was already siting on it. If Damian could knit his brows any further they would meet.

“You’re playing with fire here, **Batson**. I can still kill you and blame it on those single-celled brain beasts. No one would suspect a thing, consider how idiotic you can be even with all those Solomon’s wisdom and shit.”

“Wow, **someone** is in a bad mood.”

Shazam threw his hands to the air and offered a playful smile, still delivered even with the purple slash of alien blood on his cheek. He patted the spot beside him on the bed and Damian pouted.

 _‘It’s my bed! You don’t get to pat it and tell me to come over. It’s my bed!’_ But he decided that was probably too childish to voice out and he seriously needed some rest, so Nightwing just went and dropped himself face down on the blessing comfort of his mattress without so much as a grunt.

He felt a hand stroking on his neck pleasantly and a scent in the air calming his tense muscles down.

“Those things were quite annoyingly persistent, weren’t they? Thanks for the save back then btw.” Over the years Damian had found that when he wasn’t spouting nonsense, Shazam’s voice was actually quite nice on the ears. Then again, it can still be his omega instict to find comfort in the care of another alpha, whatever it is Damian didn’t dislike it. He turned on his back and let the other man caress his face, which he knew would soon move to his colar bone, then his chest, then even lower they would go.

And Billy did just that. By the time his huge figure was looming over the smaller one, he had already had Damian arching his back and moaning as he started stroking the omega’s length through his Nightwing uniform, a very very tight uniform indeed. It was probably the aftermath adrenaline from the fight because even though a few minutes ealier all he had wanted to do was sleeping, now he couldn’t be more earger to lock his legs around Billy’s waist, urging the alpha rock that huge budge in his paint into him.

“Take your clothes off yourself, or I might just tear it apart.” Not that he hadn’t done that before and put himself at the end of Damian’s wrath. Damian shuddered at the warm breath flapped against his ear. He dragged Billy down for a heated kiss before the other could pull away and how in the 7 worlds can Earth’s mightiest man resist. They kissed with their whole body, tongues lapping knowing all the right place to push, as if the other body was their own. Billy hands were groping hard on Damian’s ass while the omega had one on the alpha’s chest and one burried in his soft charcoal curls. He loved messing up his lover’s perfectly waxed hair, making them fall wildly in his grasph. Their groins were grinding against each other, seeking as much friction as they could get.

Only when the kiss had taken too long and too deep that they had to chase their breath was Damian content enough to let go and start working on his uniform. The way he slightly pushed Billy back suggested for a show and from the smirk on the man’s face, Damian knew he loved it already.

Nightwing got on his kneels and reached for the zip behind his back, eyes never left the other man in the room, his dark nipples when out in the open was already hardening just from receiving the hungry look. It was like watching a juicy grape peeling itself, revealing under the shiny black leather the fresh oliver skin. Billy felt his mouth watering instantly at the sight, Damian was so deliciously beautiful. The hightlight of the show was when he got the lower half of his one-piece suit. Damian laid on his back and elegantly put both his legs straight up in the air, giving Shazam the perfect view of his wet slit, while taking off the final remaining of the clothes, slowly, slowly as Billy’s Adam’s apple going up and down in amazement.

“That, Mr. Wayne, is going to cost you the ability to walk for the next few days.” Shazam couln’t have got out of his own suit any faster. Damian smirked as he threw the now empty Nightwing uniform aside and spreaded his legs to welcome the other back, this time with his manhood already out, thick, hard and dripping with precum. _‘Gosh, I wanna lick that.’_ The omega’s gaze was getting hazy already and he felt both the fear and excitement that he might just cum on the spot.

“Batson, now.” His legs tightened around Billy’s waist, Damian had never been known to be patient on bed.

“Not a moment longer, my love.” The alpha said and complied with one hard thurst settling himself fully in the comfort of the omega’s flesh. Both of them moaned out loud in pure bliss. At times like these did Damian enjoy being an omega for he would always be wet enough to take any alpha at a whole without waiting to be prepared. This was what he loved, what he needed, any delay would be too painful.

Then it just got better as Billy started to roll his hip. They shared one more deep but slobby kiss before the alpha pushed himself up and bent his lover’s legs down even further, wasted no time at all to pick up a fast and rough pace. The acrobatic arched his spine in a way that would have been impossible for someone without training, his eyes rolled back into his skull and fingers gripped the blue sheet of his bed tight. The pleasure was too overwhelming, each thrust felt more brutal than the last, the only way he liked it. There was pain but it only added a little cherry on top of this sensuous sundae. Damian didn’t bother to hide his voice, he never did, even if this room wasn’t soundproof anyway. His bed shook in rhythm with the _“Ah.. ah.. ah..”_ he made everytime Billy shoved himself back in but none of them was in the right state of mind to worry about breaking the poor furniture.

“Oh god… ah… ah… Billy… ah… please…” Damian begged and screamed as he reached his climax, coming all over his belly, the white fluid was even more distinct on his shiny caramel skin, but his lover was far from being done. His pace never slowed down, if nothing it got even more accurate, hitting the omega sweet spot at every turn. Shazam put both of the omega’s legs over his shoulders and pulled him above the bed, strong and huge hands holding his slender hip in place and slammed it down to meet with his thrusts. The extra sensation from having just cum and the feeling of being intruded even deeper almost drove him mad, and soon he was coming again. His toe curled so hard it was sure to hurt, but he couldn’t careless. His muscle twitched uncontrolably but the alpha grip on him was just too strong to budge.

“Hah… Look at you…” Billy look down at the omega and couldn’t the triumph in his lower stomach. “Damn…Dami... you’re… ah… a real slut.” He stooped down till their nose touched, while still not neglecting his pace and said in a deep grunt, much like a growl of a beast, his alpha voice: “ **My slut**.”

Damian whined submissively under the pressure of the thick alpha pheromone in the air. He wasn’t in a heat but his secondary sex can still be quite immense. His posture instinctly became more open, chest pushed up, legs pulled wider and head bent aside giving the alpha an easier access to his neck. Billy traced kisses along his colar bone to his chin and at the end, swallowed his moans in a hot, rough kiss.

It took only a few more thrusts and they was coming together, with Damian’s seeds splattered on their belly and Billy’s knot pouring deep inside the omega.

They kept kissing while the intensity was dying down, hands moved to wrap each other into a cuddle. One might actually say they were mates, but reality was not just what it seemed.

“Fated pair my ass… you’d be better off with me.” Billy finally said when they broke the kiss. But he immediately wanted to take it back as Damian’s expression turned sour. He whiped his mouth off the string of saliva that was lingering on their lips and sat up.

“You promised we would not talk about **us**.”

“Us? Now it’s us? As in you and him? You’ve got to be kidding me.” The lovey dovey feeling in the air was gone like it was never there, save for the still thick odor of sex. Damian wanted to stand and get dressed but Billy had a firm hold on his waist.

“You don’t come to him outside of heats, you don’t even let him kiss you! Why are you still keeping him around, talk about him like he’s so special?” The smaller could feel the other’s heart beating too loudly with his back pressed on Billy’s chest, he let out a long tired sigh.

“Damn it Batson, we’ve been through this already!” Damian tried to pry away but to no use, instead the warm hands that were keeping him in place started to move around, groping on his sensitive parts.

“If you need someone to take care of you on your heats, **I** can! I love you and you feel the same way too, I just know it!” He forcefully slit the omega’s groin and shoved his fingers in, making the man yelp.

“He isn’t even allowed to enter you without wearing condom is he?” Damian bent his head over Billy’s shoulder, hands scratching on the alpha’s arms and moaning out loud as he felt the thick fingers stirring around mercilessly inside. The wet sound along with the cool sensation of having streams of fluid running down his buttcheeks made the little bird flushtered with shame.

“You’ve only ever had my seeds in you, have you? You love having them in you, sucking them all up, keeping them nice and warm inside.” The alpha bit and suck on the nape of the omega’s neck, leaving behind red and violet spots in visible places where the other had especially told him not to, but he wasn’t giving a shit at the moment. Damian squirmed in his hold but couldn’t escape, his trembling legs found trouble in just balancing themselves with the cruel pace of the fingering.

“Ah… Batson… st—Ah… god.. st-stop…no…ah…”

Damian screamed as he squirted but the fingers just won’t stop. Tears formed in the corner of tightly shut eyes, he bit his lips and snuggled his face into Shazam’s hair, hoping his anger would soon level down.

“Billy… please… let…ah…oh god… c-can we…hah… talk, please…ah…

I-I.. goin’ crazy… ah… Billy… Billy… please… please…” The omega was begging and nipping on his torturer’s ear while sending out his submissive pheromone as a sign of defeat, an act occurred mostly between mates, which practically gave the currently raging alpha a nice soothe to his ego. He took a deep breath and retreated his hand, much to Damian’s relieve, and went on to kiss away the tears he had caused.

“I’m sorry, but that felt amazing for you didn’t it?” Truth to his words Damian’s legs were trembling like those of a new born chick, he himself too shaken for his usual pissy self and didn’t even notice when a hand gently placed on his eyes, moved his head aside to reveal the back of his neck where the tender skin had never been broken. Billy was having a daring thought.

The very second he felt the sharp and cold teeth acompanied with a breath much too warm on that one spot his eyes flew open, the apples contracted and his agility came back in a snap. Before he realized it his elbow had already crushed hard on the other’s cheek, potentially breaking some teeth under there. Damian jumped out just to fall on his kneels but his hand immediately went to protect his neck, his fangs barring and his eyes wild with bloodshots in them.

“ **I.will.kill.you.Batson.** ” The room was instantly filled with a force of an offensive pheromone from the omega so intense it cleared out all trace of sex remained in the atmosphere. Damian was a particularly domestic omega, a fact not really surprising considered his heritages on both sides of the family. The only alpha that could overwhelm him had always been just Jon, but the man had a tendency to just give in to Damian with a surrending smile.

 _‘Jonathan.’_ He couldn’t help the single name that flooded into his mind the moment he was in risk of getting biten. The guilt built up fast and formed a sharp pain in his ribcage where his heart was. His vision blurred and Damian realized he was pouring heavy tears from his eyes.

Damian was sure this was his own body punishing him for wronging Jon. The pain kept manifesting to his lungs and other local organs, making every take of breath shallower.

“…Damian? Damian! Breathe, just breathe, please.”

The change in the smaller did not go unnoticed, in a second Billy was right by his side, holding his head up and rubbing his chest to soothe the ache. It took more than 5 minutes when the only sounds in the room were Damian’s frantical breath and Billy’s quiet appease before the omega finally calmed down.

His bed dip and swallowed him in its comfort right when the alpha laid him down on it. The forgotten sleepiness caught up to him by then. Billy sat beside the tired omega, trying to wipe away the tears with his thumb and said in a whisper, still enough for Damian to hear:

“I’m so sorry, love. I got a bit carried away and forgot about that **cursed bond** of yours.”

Damian got pissed at the word _‘cursed’_ , but he decided to let it slide, as he himself didn’t know why it made him angry.

“But we won’t have to worry about it any longer.” At that remark Damian opened his eyes.

“I’ve found the spell you were looking for. It exists. A very ancient and complicated one indeed, but it’s performable.”

The next sentence Shazam said it with a firm determination in his voice.

“ **I** will make sure it is performed. And you will be free from being his ‘fated mate’. Maybe then… you will give me a chance?” Billy’s hand brushed his cheek gently. He was very handsome, even without that loving smile and the eyes that reflect only the image of Damian in it. Damian loved his smile so much.

But not as much as _his_ , never as much as _his_.

 _‘Jonathan.’_ That damn name was still ringing in his head.

“Do I need you or anyone else to perform it?”

“No… But it will be easier if you just let m-”

“Then give it to me. I want to do it myself.”

“Damian…”

“What happens between Kent and I is none of your bussiness, Batson. You broke your promise of not bringing it up and I don’t think I can forgive you for a while. Just leave the spell and get out of my room.”

Then it was Billy’s turn to have a heartache. But he wasn’t the mightiest of mankind for nothing, none of Damian’s harsh words was going to wear him down.

“As you wish. But don’t think for a second that this is a free service, love. Afterall this spell is quite tricky to aquire.”

The then very sleep deprived vigilante narrowed his eyes.

“…What do you want?”

(Now)

 _‘A spell to break the bond of a fated pair…’_ Damian stared at his milkfoam cat while silently revising the content of the spell in his head, checking off every items and requirements he was going to need. He had been searching for the solution to this seemingly impossible task for years, and when science failed him, he had no choice but to turn to magic. That was where Batson's role came in.

A _‘ding’_ sound from the shop’s doorbell pulled him out from his thought. At the entrance Billy was waving at him, smiling wide and giving out a generous amount of boyscout aura. He was in his true form, still he was not a bit less handsome than when he was Shazam, having grown up so fine. His choice of clothes for this so called _‘date’_ , to Damian’s surprise, was more refined than his usual attire of heroes hoodies and jeans. He was wearing a grey blazers with his sleeves pulled up over a navy blue fit shirt, his pants the same shade of grey and for once his shoes were something other than his favorite red sneakers, excluding his vigilante uniform. The alpha was, as always, totally oblivious to the admiring looks sent his way.

“You look good.” Damian praised and genuinely meant it. 

“And you look gorgeous.” Billy said as he took a sit in front of his date.

“Are you going to order anything? My treat.”

“Ah, no. I’ve been having too much caffein-induced beverages lately… And today should be 100% my treat. I’m the one who asked you out anyway.”

“Hm… Suit yourself, Batson. Don’t push yourself too hard though. We can’t have our Shazam sick from going through his master thesis proposal, can we?” The last part he whispered for only their ears.

“Aw, are your sincerely worried about me or the Justice League losing one hell of a rooster if I really come down with a flu?”

“Don’t think too highly of yourself, Batson. I think we will manage fine without you.”

“Ouch, you sure know how to make a man feel loved.” Billy held his heart in pretense and both of them laughed.

It wasn’t such a bad idea at all, Damian thought, for Shazam to suggest a date as payment for the spell.

They talk for the whole afternoon before leaving for their dinner reservation at a lovely seaside restaurant. The food was better than expected and the view to the open water was relaxing. Damian didn’t even mind when some people mistook them as a couple, he just playfully wrapped his hand around Billy’s and played along. Unexpected to their plan the restaurant then held an outdoor ball. The atmosphere of the night was right and the music was beautiful, how could they leave without having at least one dance? And they did dance, more than once, with one or two slow kisses in between.

Everything felt so right, like they were exactly where they supposed to be.

Until his chest throb with an unbearable pain like his heart was going to crack and shattered into millions of pieces.

 _He_ is here.

Jon is back in town, and he is watching over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine the amount of porn I had to watch for references, it's probably unneccessarily too much though.  
> Then imagine me writing all of it with pain rather than the horniness I had expected. My aunt thought I was writing some serious thesis or something...  
> Anyway let me know what you think of my first time really trying to describing a sex scene : D


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not actually a continuation of the last chapter but more like an insight to Damian's motives. There's no porn and the writing is not my best but well...

At the age of 13 Damian had decided that there was a certain things he would never achieve, one of them being the kind of relationship shared between Drake and that clone of Superman. The unspoken yet absolute trust and understanding. Tim didn’t even need to wrinkle his nose for Kon to know he had a flu, on the battlefield their backs were always against each other as if it was how all things should be. The gaze, the smile, the touch, however light they might be, were so intimate there was just no way for anyone or anything to come between them. It get so sickenly sweet that one day when Tim had a caffein withdrawn, his clone boy while being invulnerable said he could feel it too. Being as much of an anti-romance as Damian was he just wanted to murder the couple that was being intentionally gross right in front of his coffee at once, but deep down he knew what he dismissed as disgust was in fact a big green monster of envy.

Yet both Drake and Kon were alphas. Their biological traits to Damian’s understanding should make them aggressively competitive to one another, not pampering the way they do. He inquired his adoptive brother on the subject once, and his answer was as useless as it can get. In the end he winded up hating himself for wanting something that even though existed right in front of his eyes, seemed so unreal and not fact-supported.

At least that how it was until Jonathan stomped his way into Damian’s life, fresh and sunny like a slice of apple pie at one perfect picnic set up. They fought a lot in their early days but like two poles of a magnet soon the Super sons were inseperable. Then Jonathan was like Kon too, he started to get closer, to know everything about Damian before he even says a word. Surprisingly to his own self the little bat didn’t hate it at all, being so exposed. In fact he noticed change in himself, the way his actions would resolve around his partner, how he would pick his words more caring and his decisions more biased. The ‘I’ became ‘We’ more often and before he knew it, the thought that maybe, maybe Jon could be that ‘special one’ Drake talked about when the time comes suddenly appreared in his head one day. The heavy weight of his past that was always pulling at his feet was ever so oppressing, yet Jon just lift him up in the air like he was just a small stray cat and take him to the brighter side of the world so easily it made Damian think he had always belonged there too, together with his Superboy.

* * *

It was around 2 am in the morning, according the angle of the silver rays of light from the window of Jon’s bedroom. His eyes slowly customized themselves to the darkness as he silently lied in his bed, looking at nothing in specific. The atmosphere was dense with the dusky mixture of pheromones that irritated his nose now that he was out of his heat, the aftermath feverishness was also there to discomfort the situation even more. At least this time when he woke up, he was clean, Damian thought.

He had done this enough to know trying to move or curse would result in nothing but pain and going back to sleep was impossible too so usually, he just stayed like that till morning when he had no choice but to get up. Damian didn’t hate nights like these, he would rather not having them but he didn’t mind the short moment of solitude when his mind allow itself to think about his messed up life.

Well, he wasn’t exactly alone. As Damian turned his head the brigde of his nose was met with a far too familiar warm steady breath. Jonathan was sound as sleep, at a proper distance from Damian’s side of the bed like he had been requested to after the Robin had had enough of waking up from feeling like being hugged by a heater in the summer. He didn’t miss the kicked puppy look the other gave him but it wasn’t his fault Kryptonians are walking solar reactor.

His fingers found their way entangled in the other’s dark locks, revealing the handsome face of his partner shining under the moonlight. Damian was glad Superboy couldn’t hear his heart doing a flip then, all it took was the hidden blue jewel eyes to make him explode. The vigilante tried his best to keep his touch soft, he loved this moment where he could keep Superboy for himself to observe and let his emotion freely fall all over the place like marbles.

Damian loves Jon, that was a fact he couldn’t deny in any way, and god knows he had tried. How could he not love Jon when he was like the sun that contracted Damian’s own darkness, but his light was anything but blinding, it was kind and gentle, just like the way Jon treated him, wrapped him in his arms. On a bold day the little bird would even admit he was obssessed with the other boy. That was the only adequate explaination for his absurd physical and emotional changes when Superboy was around. Jon would just need to smile at him once from across the room to give his body the same effect as drinking 10 cups of coffee, it did not help his mental health that the ‘little shit’ did that to him a lot, almost everytime he turned to peak at him he found the other was already staring back.

“One of these days I’m gonna slap that stupid smirk off your face farm boy.” Damian pouted as he tugged on Jon’s weird S-shaped curl of hair with his pointing finger, earning himself a grunt but Superboy didn’t wake up.

Biting back the pain from his lower half of the body, Damian scooted in closer till his nose brushed against Jon’s, his hand never stop caressing the locks that felt pleasantly soft between his fingers. He could feel their breath blended in each other and the promising warmth of Jon’s lips being so dangerously close. But Damian always kept it at just close. He had to bit his lower lip to not ‘accidentally’ push himself forward, the heart attack he could handle, but the contendedness he did not want to.

A kiss with Jon was the only thing Damian determined on not letting this biological accident of his secondary gender ruin it for the both of them. It was certainly uncharacteristic for Damian to care about such trivial thing as a kiss, but for someone like Jon who breathed old black and white romantic films, or Disney movies sometimes, Damian knew it meant more than it should. Damian didn’t mind his first kiss to be one with a one-night whose face he didn’t even remember, but this was the least he could do for Jon.

“Uhm… Can I wake up now?”

Damian’s hand immediately stopped in its track. The eyelids before his slowly open as Jon smiled idle, probably still a bit dreamy. His eyes reflecting the light were like that blue moon in the movie Smurfs that only comes once in a thousand years.

Thank god for his mother’s unreasonable training to keep his heart rate in place when he was barely five.

“Hey beautiful.”

Damian huffed.

“Kinda cliché, don’t you think?” He could hear how his own voice dropped so cold, and Jon could too.

“You know how I am.” The older brought a hand up to cup with Damian’s, but Robin retreated his right away and sat to stand up, even if he had to forced his body through the pain to do it.

“How long have you been awake?” A set of clean clothes had already been awaiting for him on their bedside cabinet, folded neatly next to a new pack of painkillers, a jar of lemon drops and a full bottle of water. He took the pills first while trying to not let the trembling in his legs show.

“Not long… I think you should rest more Damian. Your back must be killing you right now.” Of course Jon with all of his goodiness would see through his feint like there was none from the beginning.

“Don’t bother yourself, Kent. I’m fine.”He said and bit his inner cheek trying not to whince as he started to dress himself up. Jon was right, his hip and everything below was a fucking torture. A normal person would have dropped to their feet and whined by then, a normal person that did not have the kind of tenacity Damian does.

Jon sighed and also stood up, gathering his own clothes that were scattered on the floor.

“Look, I’ll take the couch and leave the bed to you so just stop being so stubborn and lie back.”

“This is your apartment Kent, you don’t have to leave your own bedroom.”

“It is my apartment, so I’ll do as I please. Do you want something to eat though? Maybe pancake with fresh blueberry? Grandma sent a pack yesterday. Wait, what time is it?”

Jon said and searched his jeans for his phone, while Damian just stood there in just his shirt, a bit lost of word. No matter how cold he was treated Jon would still come back at Damian with the same amount of affection and he did it as if it was breathing. Such an alpha and ‘dad’ he is, Damian thought bitterly.

“Tt.”

“What? I know you hate me but don’t let it stop you from loving pancakes.”

That striked a sharp pain to Damian’s heart, and probably to Jon’s own too. It was almost funny how people like to joke about the pain that keep them up at night, even if that person was someone like Jon, the symbol of hope himself.

“…I don’t-”

“I know, I know… Sorry that was my bad. It’s just… you know I never like it when you call my by my last name. I thought by now we have at least moved pass that.” Damian bit his lower lip again to stop the words that were going to pour out. He **loves** saying the word ‘Jonathan’ and ‘Superboy’, everytime they rolled off his tongue Damian could see Jon floating somewhere above him, looking at him and smile. In the past when they were partners he had yelled the latter with full confident Jon would be there to break his fall, Robin would be lying if he said he didn’t take some pride from it. But now that they were in this kind of relationship, he just couldn’t bring himself to enjoy such privilege anymore.

Superboy stared at him awaiting some sort of answer, and when he decided that there would be none he just dropped his head and scratched the back of his neck.

“You can’t go back to sleep now anyway. Just sit back and I’ll serve you a breakfast on bed.” When he looked up his cheery self was back again as he joked. “Super-service exclusive for you my prince.” Then he left before Damian had anymore word to add.

Damian watched as his back disappeared behind the closed door, then dropped himself on the matress with a thub. His heart was throbbing so bad, and he couldn’t make out which pain was his and which was Jon’s.

* * *

The first thing Damian remembered was the souless eyes of his supposed-to-be nanny, who was probably killed for mispeaking to his mother, died in a much too familiar shade of red. He was usually praised for his eidetic memory, but Damian took little pride in such a cursed ability. Had he been with his father from the start, or had his life begun with a normal homely family he’d have felt blessed. Whenever he closed his eyes blood flashed on the inner of his eyeslid and he felt the metallic taste on his tongue. For him the images were like a play where he was the only spectator in an emty theater. The horror across the faceless actors, the scream, the intense orchestra playing in the back, the cries for mercy and mostly, the red.

When Damian looked down at his hands, they were a dark dirty brown of what used to be fresh bright red.

Jonathan’s first memory, on the other hands, was fireworks.

He was a little boy, no more than 4 when he saw those spectacular light exploding in the sky on one Independent day, when he was in his father securing hold.

“Everything was so dark, and suddenly it was bright!” Jon said, he was still 10 then “It was like bouquets of flower with glitter bomming in the sky you know. The sound was so strong too, I was a little scared, but dad got my back. He can’t remember exactly when was it though, we do it every years.

Hey, maybe this year you should join us! Bring your dad and brothers too.”

Damian just rolled his eyes. As if Batman would take a night off just to see Chinese crackers. The Robin tried to ignore the stinging feeling of what may or may not be jealousy and focus on Superboy’s stupid hopeful look instead, the kid always makes a terrific distraction afterall.

Sometimes Damian scared that he might dirty Jon’s hands with his, and sometimes he was so envious he wished he could drag the Golden boy in to the mud too.

But that was something Damian would never let himself do, even if he had to suicide a thousand times over. Superboy was the best thing that had ever happened to Damian, the purest treasure he had ever came across. And Damian knew, that treasure wasn’t for him. Jon deserved someone better than him, someone cleaner, a beautiful kind hearted mate who can proudly stand by him in the light. Morever it should be someone who can be with Jon till the end of his days. Kryptonians would live on for hundreds of years compared to human, Damian was well-awared of that. His life ended once when he was 10, and for his father’s way he was willing to let it end again. A mortal can only be so fragile afterall.

That was why he had to break his fated bond that was bouding their flesh together and set his sun free, no matter what it takes.

* * *

Damian pulled the blanket from the bedroom and gently wrap it around Jon who was already back to sleep on his couch in the living room. He was fully dressed then, his white shirt, however, stainned with a bit purplish spot of blueberry jam, similar to the smear on the corner of Jon’s mouth. The younger smile helplessly, ‘It seems like only your body grew, corncob”, he thought as he leaned in and kissed away the jam.

“Goodbye, habibi.”

He whispered, then stood up and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation of chapter 2.

_Earlier this afternoon…_

It’s a lie, saying that he doesn’t remember at least some incompleted details of his heats spent with Jon. Damian crawled on his kneels with his chest against the bathroom floor, ass up in the air with 3 fingers burried deep inside trying to reach that one spot that would give stars to his vision. Under his shut eyelids the scattered images of Jon were playing like a broken video record, and his hand moved in tempo with the way the taller had pushed himself in and out of his greedy little hole.

“So good… Jon…” His moans bounced on the walls back to his ears, as shameful as he would be of it in his clear mind, in this type of situation it just turned him on more. He was drooling on both ends, smearing saliva on the floor and crying out loud like a bitch in heat while slicky fluids was running down his thighs and wrist. Damian unconsciously spreaded his legs like he had when Jon fucked him into the mattress, all the while saying sinful words that no one thought could have come from the mouth of the Golden Child.

“More more more more more…” The Arabic teared up in frustration. This was no where near enough. He needed the large hands digging into his skin, leaving prints and bruises all over his body. He needed the heavy weight grinding him helplessly in place. He needed the oppressing domestic pheromone choking the breath out of his lungs.

Jon. God, he needed Jon.

By then the omega’s mind had already been clouded by his secondary sex, his hand moved on its own trying in vain to mimic the force in his memory while the other started stroking on his front. It was almost painful how he desperately held on to the alpha’s blurry images in his head from the way his abs glittered with sweat or his low satisfied grunts that got out of control when he was done being sweet and used his precious bird like a rag doll for his pleasure instead. Damian gradually chased his peak with the ghostly feeling of Jon’s fingers wrapped tight around his neck, the look in the alpha’s eyes was wild, possessive and almost cruel. Damian liked cruel. 

“Come on… fuck me harder… use me…ah… breed me…

Make it- ah… so that I cant-hah… live without you…”

It was another lie, saying he doesn’t want kid, or being tied down by the Metropolis’s sweetheart. The idea was filthy, as if Jon deserved to be tainted by someone like him. That’s why saying it out loud maked him feel as hot as he was guilty. He was dirty, he was bad, so bad, the worst.

“Ugh…” Finally he came, spilling himself with his dearest’s name on his lips. His eyes rolled back to his skull and his legs gave themselves out to a trembling mess, letting his stomach drop on his own release..

It doesn’t take long for the better sense he had to come back and nag at him for the pathetic pile he had become. The lower half still felt too sore to support himself, and he was having trouble trying to catch his breath.

Damian didn’t like to admit it, but having found his fated mate so soon in such a way might have transformed him into a sex addict. Especially after puberty had done a number of messed up hormones dispution to him. Hence the constant one night stands and waking up under roofs he would see for the first and last time, all just to chase the sensation that was haunting his head everytime they spent the heat. Damian wasn’t keeping it a secret either, which led to the Super sons’s now somewhat crooked relationship. Plus, ripping the Super off his gentle nature everytime he saw or scented an unfamiliar mark on him was a bonus anyway. So he can be a bit of a masochist with power and inferior kink when it comes to bussiness on the bed, he doesn’t brag about it at least.

After a good while Damian lazily got up and started to wash off. His mother would not be pleased with his late arrival to their ‘talk’ this afternoon, and it’d take him a while to dress for the date that comes after. He actually got a little bit excited thinking about meeting Billy Batson, since usually a companion with the guy would eventually ends up in really rough and satisfying sex. Batson can be useful in many ways, he’s obedient, a little bit clingy but Damian is used to clinginess. He had also helped Damian find the magical method to break the fated bond. And almost as important, sex with him is incredible, with the similar raven hair, blue eyes and boyscout energy like cherries to put on top. Damian tried not to think of him as a replacement, but he failed the moment the other started to show clear interest of mating with him. ‘Poor guy’ the smaller thought, more than once, that he should end thing before it gets too dangerous, Batson did tried to bite him the other day afterall. Maybe after today he would, when he’s done paying his debt and have the man slammed him till he pass out for the last time first. Damian licked the water that was falling pass his lips, green eyes hidden under the soaked hair blurred with lust. It was getting hot again.

Jon had gone for the future and wouldn’t be returning for a few days. He can’t wait that long.

* * *

_Now…_

Damian dropped to the floor, followed by Billy who quickly registered the situation.

“Damian, calm down. Take one breath at a time.” He placed one hand on the smaller’s nape and one on his chest, stroking rhymically. Eventually the music dialled down and everyone on the dance floor stopped, sending worried looks at the couple, then frightened ones at the Kryptonian with a big S on his chest descending from the sky, whose eyes lightened up a deadly flash of red. Damian didn’t bother looking up, he was more focus on keeping the pain from showing as the step of a single person approached him and Batson got tensed. Even if it was outdoor the following battle of alpha pheromones was still ever so surpressing. There were other alphas in the room who instictively cowered and some betas or omegas fainted with a thub. The both of them weren’t the universe’s most dangerous people for nothing.

“You’re hurting him. Stop this at once.” Billy said first and cut Jon’s intended trait to Damian, who was still kneeling on the floor. Which stirred the Super’s protective intuition even more, his fists balled on the sides waiting for nothing but his nerve to snap so he could punch the guy in front of him through a few buildings. But he wasn’t Shazam then, Jon tried to reason with his anger, killing wouldn’t do him good, not that he minded.

“Move. Damian’s coming with me.” He answered, tried not to let his rage loose.

“I don’t think so assho-” As the first electric spark appreared in his eyes Damian cut in with the strongest tug he could manage with his heart still ripping inside out.

“ **Batson!** ” The last thing he would ever need is Superman and Shazam fighting like animals defending their mating superiority then destroy the city in the process. Alphas aren’t known for their well controlled behaviour when they start to get into blinding rage and violent episodes. Especially with these specific 2, they would be lucky to have just this city doomed to a pie of ash.

“I’ll go with him.”

“But-”

“It’s fine, Billy.” Jon’s expression got even darker at the remark. “He won’t hurt me. I’m going with him.”

“He’s already hurting you!” Billy tried to reason, fangs stucked out threatening.

“Shut up. You have no say in this.” And at that, the mightiest man on earth found himself dead on his feet. Damian turned up to Jon, looking at the angry man for the first time tonight and boy, did he not feel a bit chilly.

“I suppose you won’t make me walk after you like this.”

Jon didn’t answer. But he walked right pass the fumming Billy and picked Damian up bridal style, never a hint of acrimony in his hold, then flew away from a still amazed crowd into the breezing night.

Only when they reached a certain height of about 3 kilometers above the ground did Damian talked again.

“Stop. Just… float here for a moment won’t you?”

“Why?” Jon wasn’t looking at him, but he did stop anyway.

“Because you calm down easier up here. Keep knitting your eyebrows like that and they’re gonna stuck together, Corncob.” He knew Jon was probably thinking this was unfair, the pet name was a soft spot which Damian always uses to get his way.

“So you’re fine calling him by his name and I get a veggie?” Jon pouted, still refused to look at the omega, but he hated that the other’s plan was working on him, again.

“I call you by your name too idiot!” What with this guy’s obsession with how he call people anyway, Damian thought as he turned Jon’s face to his with one hand.

“Come on Jon, it’s hurting quite bad.” The alpha didn’t resist it, so their eyes met, blue clashed with green, blending in each other by an unspoken longingness. ‘It’s hard to breath up here…’ Damian almost couldn’t stop himself from thinking out loud. The other’s lips was as close as his mental state was from giving itself in.

It’s almost funny how just a few minutes prior he was so eager to welcome Batson’s invasive tongue having its way in his mouth, yet it didn’t really feel anything more than the fleshly pleasure.

“It’s hurting you too. Tell me what’s wrong?”

“ _What’s wrong?_ ” The Super’s grip immediately got harder, the blue eyes burned with rage once again. “You’re still asking me ‘ _what’s wrong_ ’!? Damian why was you with that guy?”

“Why can’t I be with Batson?”

“You!... Ugh… Why you say… I know you were letting people fuck you behind my back…I hate it but I thought at least, it was just about pleasure. Because you **never** dated them! Why now? _why him_? Do you love him?”

“I don’t see how that’s any of your concern, **Kent**.”

“Call me Kent again and I will drop you.”

“ **You won’t**. And even if you do you would catch me before I hit the ground. If it makes you feel any better, do it, see if I’d even bother to whince.”

At their height the air was supposed to be thin, but instead it was thick with intensity and infuriation. The look on the Kryptonian’s face could scare the crap out of many grown men one of these days, yet in front of this little bird it was treated at nothing more than that of a displeased puppy.

“At least answer me. Do you love him now?” For a moment Damian had considered fueling the misunderstandment, so that Jon can give up on him and move on, playing himself as the asshole.

But he made a mistake of locking his eyes with Jon’s again. The saddened blue eyes, looking at him as if the world below their feet didn’t exist at all, the desperation was clear on sight for him to observe, just like the way Jon placed his heart for Damian on a plate. Even the blinding light of buildings and streets couldn’t reach them up here, along with their usual accompanied busy noise. It really felt like there were just them, existing only for the sake of each other. No prejudice, no trauma, no worry. His heart throbbed again, and this time it wasn’t Jon’s fault.

Damian sighed and gave in, there was a very short limit when it came to this particular farm boy afterall. 

“It’s just a payment, for a favor he did for me.”

“Oh…” Jon’s expression eased almost immediately, he looked a bit dumbfounded but wasn’t able to hide the little tug of lip in time, it was cute. “But still, you shouldn’t go on a date with him just for that.”

“Why not? I got work done for me and free food, free movie night if you hadn’t butted in. It’s a pretty good deal in my opinion.” Damian was relieved to notice the pain in his chest was starting to die down bit by bit. For now he decided to just focus on calming the Super first.

“Don’t pretend like you don’t know how he feels about you. Shazam isn’t the type to go around sleeping with random people.”

“You mean he’s not a slut like me.”

“That’s not-”

“It’s fine. I’m not in denial anyway. Besides, why are you here? I thought you won’t be back in at least a few days?” For some reason people expected them both to live like they’re married already, including knowing exactly one another’s schedule and work. Jon expected them to, so he has never failed to inform Damian on his present and upcoming plan while Damian insisted on keeping his to himself. Though he didn’t mind keeping check on the other.

“It’s time traveling, I can be back in whatever time I chose to. But the problem did turned out to not be one, once people realized they could just talk to resolve their misunderstanding rather than start an intergalaxy war.”

“Typical. I suppose Superman handled it well.” Damian knitted a hand in Jon’s hair, petting it gently.

“It’s nothing too hard for the Man of Steel.” The smaller mind constructed the white furry ears and wagging tail at Jon smug face unconsciously. The image fitted as naturally as it could get. One wouldn’t be able to tell between this so called Superman and his dog Krypto now. But he had to give the man credit, he has indeed made an amazing symbol of hope in every way it stands for ever since he took on the mantle. Jon makes it look easy, like he was born for the job, but anyone in the League knows it takes more than superstrength and heat vision to be Superman, so he earned their utmost respect even at such a young age.

Damian just doesn’t see himself anywhere by Jon’s side, other than hiding in the shadow casted by his warming light.

“It’s getting cold. Let’s go home.” Jon said after realized the other wasn’t going to reply while he wrapped the human in his arm with his cape. As there was still silence that answered him, the kryptonian started to fly in the direction of Metropolis. Damian isn’t the type to chit chat and tends to fall randomly too deep into his thoughts, Jon knew he had put up with him the best he could, or at least put more effort for him than he’d for the others.

Upon arriving at his apartment, Jon just left Damian to himself after saying: “I’m hogging the bath first, if you don’t mind. I’ve been wearing this for 3 days already.” They never officially moved in together, but the omega practically lived here more than he did in his own home anyway. Most of his belongings are here, which includes a wide variety of weapons that raised Jon’s eyebrows everytime he found them hidden all over the place, his indoor pets: Alfred, Jerry and Titus, probably by then Krypto had been registered in the gang too since the arabic took on the responsibility of caring for him. Jon assumed Damian treated the apartment as his nest already, though the omega never voiced a confirmation. He doesn’t ask Damian to move in either, because the smaller would refuse then stop coming here for a week late at least. Jon liked to think that Damian was just not ready for commitment in any type, so he tried hard to keep himself from pressing the matter further to the underlying problems beneath the surface.

When he got out of his blessing bath, however, he found Damian was still sitting on the sofa exactly where he had left him, seemed unmoving with a neutral expression, like he was recalling a memory.

_“The spell itself is not too complicated.” Batson said while taking out an item wrapped carefully in a piece of red velvet cloth. “The ingredient, on the other hand, is the trickiest part.” He revealed under the layer to Damian’s eyes a small single seashell, then continued._

_“This used to be the shell of a conch raised by using the grinded flour from the one Aphrodite herself was born in._

_Legends have that once there was a man who had very little time to live his life, yet he was binded by fate with another person, to whom he devoted his whole heart and soul. Knowing that the bond which wasn’t something even death could break would bring suffering upon his love, he wanted to relieve his partner of such burden so they could move on and love another after he was gone._

_So he took on a journey, even went as far as into the stomach of Zeus, where he met Metis, the goddess of wisdom, mother to the goddess Athena, who admired his determination and taught him the secret to fight fate itself._

_From her he learned how to draw the Celtic knot, and to meet up with Aphrodite herself to plead for a part of her conch shells. Aphrodite, being the goddess of love, refused to help at first, but eventually yielded to the man’s willingness to sacrifice his heart for his mate, as she realized how much this decision had broken him._

_It was easy to love someone, but it takes true and the purest of love to let them go if it’s meant for their happiness.”_

_Shazam paused for seconds, seeming lost in his own words. Damin spotted a hint of sadness in his gaze when their eyes met, but it was too quick before he presumed the story that the vigilante wondered if he was just imagining it._

_“It was very close to his demise, the man was too weak to complete the task, so Aphrodite herself raised the conch. On his last day, she brought the couple 2 pieces of seashells, on one of which the dying man drew the knot using their joint blood, chaining a repetitive spell then smashed it with the last of his strength, before giving up his fina breathe in the embrace of his mate._

_There was many rumors as of the fate of the mate… Some say they did went on with their lives and loved another…” The taller paused again, and Damian found it suspicious._

_“And what did the others say?”_

_“… There are those that said when the mate didn’t feel the expected pain of losing their partner’s life in their chest, they stabbed themselves in the heart with a dagger and died along with the man.”_

_“Jesus fuck that’s hardcore.” Wherever he might be, on or off Earth, Jason must have been proud._

_“It’s just a rumor. Besides, you don’t love him anyway, I mean not in that way or that much, I hope.”_

_“Hmm…_

_Batson, is this really going to work? I mean, the whole thing with the goddess of love is kinda… fairytales-y?”_

_If he was to be complete honest, Billy wasn’t really sure too. According to the story there was only 2 of these things ever existed, one broken in the tale and one, fortunately, in their hand right now. It’s not like he had a chance to test it first._

_“Look, I’m standing right in front of you, an ordinary man who can summon the powers of gods and goddesses by saying a catchword. You have a friend who is literally a Djinn that grants wishes, a goth girl with a real demon inside of her who is also her father. And Wonder Woman is the daughter of freaking Zeus himself. I wouldn’t bet my life on its authentication, but it worths a try.”_

It **does** worth a try, because apart from this, he had nothing.

“You okay?” The voice brought back his wandering mind and he looked up just to be amazed. Jon was standing in front of him with nothing but a towel to cover his lower abdomen and one over his still soaked head. Some water that failed to hang on the tips of his hair fell and traced along his abs, then dissapearing as they blended into the towel below. This behavior wasn’t irregular between them, but Damian still couldn’t help but gulp. Thank god Jon decided to kneel down and leveled their eyes instead.

“Hey, are you still upset that I disturbed your night?” It was obvious that Jon didn’t want to mention it as a ‘date’.

“No. I do have something I want to tell you though.” Damian said warrily, not really sure how he would put the words together yet.

“Okay, I’m all ears.” The alpha grabbed his hands and put them on his head, as to silently ask Damian to dry his hair for him. And Damian complied, like he always did, but this time he bit back the complain that Jon should have used the drier instead.

He gradually told Jon the story of the man in Greek mythology as he did, the other’s reaction was hidden in the darkness of the room, but Damian wasn’t too eager to know what kind of face Jon was making either. A part of his head was yelling at him that he should have done this over some indirect mean of communicate, like a comm line, when he is at least half a planet away from the Super instead. Maybe that what was the most logical thing to do, but Damian hasn’t been relying on his head much when it comes to a certain alien. And that was where it doomed him.

“Why are you telling me this?” He wasn’t even able to reach the end of the story when Jon’s unfamiliar cold voice stopped him. His hands also tensed. Damian could smell it in the air, a scent that brought chill down his spine.

The alpha before him was getting very very upset.

But he wasn’t going to back down afterall this time.

“The conch shell in the story, I have it.” And fortunately hidden away from here first.

“Why would you have it? You… you’re not ill aren’t you?” Jon looked up at him and that when he saw the fear filling in the taller’s eyes. He was using his X-ray vision to look into Damian, probably checking him DNA by DNA.

“No. No… I’m fine, I’m healthy.”

With that the Kryptonian was able to let out a relieving sigh, but his pheromone in the air didn’t clear out.

“You really scared the hell out of me there. But if so then why do you-”

“Let break the bond Jon.”

He wasn’t sure how long did they stay in the silence after that, but I felt like days instead of seconds but it was still not long enough.

“…What?” Jon didn’t let his eyes blink, and Damian didn’t let their eyes meet.

“You have superhearing, you heard. I said we should break this so-called fated bond.” His wrists immediately got caught in a dead tight grip.

“… Why would you want that?” Damian was starting to regret not listening to the better part of his mind then. At least he had been smart enough to hide the shell where Jon couldn’t possibly find and destroy it first. He had expected this, the rage, the deny, but he’s Damian Wayne, heir to the Al Ghuls, Robin, Nightwing, he had put himself under terrifying situations his whole life, no reason to step away from this one. Besides, he trusted Jon enough to not grill him on the spot with his heat vision, broken bones and bruises, on the other hand, was compromised.

“This… It’s not a bond Jon, it’s a **curse**. One that forcefully binds us together. If we break this we will be free, Jon. **You** will be free.”

“Is that what you think of this? Of **us**? So all this time you’ve been feeling trapped by my side so bad you want out?”

“Don’t you get it Jon? You can be with whomever you chose, you don’t have to take responsibility for me!”

“ **I want to take responsibility for you!** I’ve never, even for a second in my life thought of what we have as anything but a **bless**.” They both were already raising their voices. “I love you Damian. You’re the **only one** I want to chose, then, now and the rest of my life.” And bruises was the first to appear as Jon grabbed him by the shoulders with a more strength than he had intended.

“You don’t really mean that!” Damian was not having any of it either. “The heats, the ruts, this, what you’re feeling is only driven by **your instinct** , Jon. The instinct that was force on you by this bond! You were too young when the choices were deprivated away from you, making you believe you have no other options but to be with me!

That day I practically raped you and walked us right into this sick joke of fate, I’ve never stopped regretting that. We could have had something better, if I had just fought against it… But now, I can fix it, if you just let me.

You deserve someone better than me Jon, and you **can** get someone better than me. Please, just think about it...”

All Jon heard was words with no meaning. There was a constant squeak ringing deep inside his inner ear, like a boiling pot of water that was about to pop its cap. In the end it was just Damian lips that was moving, muted, Damian lips that once got bruised being kissed so hard. They look more pretty like that, he thought to himself, he should keep them like that instead of letting them making these unreasonable words.

Damian suddenly brought his reasoning to a stop, feeling choked on a new wave of scent in the air. A sweet and distinct aroma, unusual but very familiar, yet he was having problem recalling when exactly had he smelt it, as if there was a thick fog clouded his mind. The bird didn’t realize his muscles had given up their strength until he found himself dropped limb on the sofa, his head fell to aside. Was the AC not on a moment ago, it was autumn in Metropolis, why was it so hot tonight? Or was he going into a heat? It couldn’t be the case, since he did go to heat earlier this month already. Unless…

“ **Argh!** ” If he had any strength left he would have jumped as he felt a hand much too warm for him to deal with pressing against a side of his face.

“Shhh… I’ve got you.” Wasn’t Jon just out of a bath? Why did he feel so hot now? The other caressed his cheek, then his neck and the area near his collar bone. His touch, for some reason, was making Damian so needy. He didn’t want it to stop but to melt into the warmth of Jon’s palm.

“Are you… inducing my heat?” His voice came out more drowsy than he had wanted it to. There should be more anger, he thought, but his own mind was hard to hear at the moment.

“No. I want you to remember this with both your mind and body.” Damian couldn’t read anything from Jon’s voice, except that it was toneless, dead even. For the first time tonight he truly felt scared, the alpha before him seemed strange, not anymore the sunny boyscout he grew up with. He tried to move away from the touch, but his body wouldn’t allow it.

“Saying that you were the one who raped me…” The taller couldn’t help a laugh “Who’s the naïve one now, Dami?” He leaned down and licked the drop of sweat rolling down the smaller’s cheek, making him flinch and moan out loud. “But I guess it’s cute.

You know, I didn’t really want to do this, I thought I wouldn’t have to, even with your endless list of lovers… I just assumed that once you had enough fun you would realize that I’m the only who can truly satisfy you.”

Damian had to bit his lips to not moan from just the feeling of the taller’s breath ghosting on his skin.

“No matter how many lover you had, you only come to me on your heats. Admit it, you only feel safe with me.

Why wouldn’t you? Since I’m the only hopeless idiot who would blindly follow your every order. You told me not to bite you, so I sit and wait like a dog. Have you ever thought about telling me to conquer the world for you?

Because I could, and **I would**.”

Jon picked him up and carried him to the bedroom, where he was laid down on his back while the other loomed above him, the towels no where in sight, completely naked.

“I’ll bring the world down at your feet. I’d even kill, even if it goes back to everything the world had expected of me, all just for you.

But telling me to part with you, to break our bond…

 ** _I will never allow it!_** ” 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This outcome fell way beyond his expectation and Damian wanted to smack himself with his escrima stick for not feeling as bad as he thought he should be.

There was a constant squeak in his head that blocked out most of his reasoning, his eyes dulled with a thick layer of lust, they blinked as droplets of sweat fell from his forehead pass his eyelashes, then dropped on the glimmering olive skin of his unfortunate partner, who was a squirming mess underneath him. He didn’t know how long had they been at this, just that he was drowning in every sweet, desperate moan of his little bird, his hip was moving with instinct by then, trying to chase pleasure in the heat of Damian’s flesh. Damian wasn’t in heat, nor was he in a rut, so of course the omega would fight him at first even with his domestic pheromone keeping him sedated, but it didn’t take long to wear him down. Jon couldn’t get enough of this, he lost count of how many times had he made the smaller come until his protesting cries became those of need and want, the kicking legs that had wanted to push him away became the tight lock around his hip to keep him in deeper, toes curled so hard the knuckles appeared white.

“Jon… ah… Jon…” Damian’s voice was like music to his ears, despite wanting to kiss him till his lips bruised the alpha just didn’t have the heart to shut those beautiful sounds at the moment. But he would eventually, the night was still so very young.

“Great Rao, you’re gorgeous…” Jon said, admiring the other’s exquisitely defined build fitting perfectly in between his hands. The smaller’s abdomen mucles contracted everytime Jon thrusted in only encoured the alpha to fuck him harder. His dark complexing was even more exotic covered in a slicky layer of sweat and fluids, the Kryptonian had always found this trait of his human so intriguing he just couldn’t help ruining them with hard bites and kisses until there was not a single piece of skin that was not with his marks. Save for one place.

He wasn’t in a rush, au contraire to his fangs aready itching at the thought, he was going to make Damian beg for it.

“Hah… Jon…please…” The omega cried in frustration as he felt the rough pace of his lover subsided. It was unfair, he thought, how the other had made him feel so damn good, yet now he decided to toy around with his lazy rolls of hip.

“Hmm… Please what?” Jon said, fencing innocent as he felt the way Damian twitch around his dick, knowing just how painful it was for the omega at his mercy.

“You **jerk** … ah… know exactly… what I want…” Damian pushed himself on Jon’s knot to seek the sensation given to him so generously just moment ago, he didn’t give a shit that he had fought to moved in the opposite direction when this started, all pride be damned. The alpha smirked at how much of a needy mess the other has let himself turn to. In heat or not Damian is very weak to pleasure, another part of him that Jon adores so much. But for the time being, he held the omega’s hip with one of his hand to keep it in place, resuming his loitering feat.

“ **You** know what I want too, Damian.” The alpha’s tone was dangerous, hinted with the cruelty people would not think he was capable of, his grip tightened. Damian had to swallow his whine that threatened to escape. “Yet you keep denying me of what is rightfully **mine** to claim.

It’s discouraging, you know.” That was a lie, it was painful for him too, having to hold himself back from fucking into the omega’s hot throbbing hole that was literally drooling around him.

Despite tears forming at the corner of his eyes, Damian bit his own lips because he knew whatever was coming out of his mouth wouldn’t be the words of decline he tried so hard so hold onto, but it was truly getting even harder. In his head he was wishing his heat would hit him now, so he wouldn’t feel so bad about giving in to the alpha above.

That was when Jon decided to push him a little further, but more than enough to break his barely hanging surface. He bent down until their forehead met, affectingly situated himself even fuller into the smaller’s inside, making him yelp. The omega felt the other’s breathing on his lips once before their breathes were joint completely as Jon presses their mouth together, taking advantage of Damian’s unprepared state to push his tongue in and deepened the kiss. Damian’s eyes flew open in surprise.

They were kissing, _Jon was kissing him_.

Jon cared little to the fact since they had done this so many times already it was as natural for him as his superpowers were, but for Damian whose mind was out of the question when they occurred in the past this was to him the first time he had ever kissed Jon, his decade long crush. Yet for some reason the kiss felt overfamiliar that his body instantly relaxed into it, the way his tongue immediately response to Jon’s like a reflex, knowing exactly what it was doing. His cheeks burned up an even deeper crimson and his stomach bloomed with butterflies. He wanted to feel guilty for being so happy, but he couldn’t even fake it to himself.

Before he realized it his hands had found themselves tangling in Jon’s charcoal locks, messing them up and pressing the taller’s head down further for more more more. If it was slow and calcuated at first, the kiss just got clumsier and rougher as they went on hungrily. The sound they were making were lewd by their ears, fueled their craving worse.

When Jon finally pulled back, both of them were having a hard time catching their own breathe, with a string of saliva barely hanging between their mouth. He sniggered at the disappointed look the other was giving, not acknowledging his human lung can only endure to a certain point. His omega has always loved it when he showered him with kisses, a proof so solid that Damian has indeed held him in a special place in his heart, he just have to prove it to the little bird.

“How many time have I filled you with my seed? I told you to count didn’t I?” Jon asked and pressed his thumb into the smaller’s stomach, trying to feel the softness under his abs.

“… 3.” Damian shuddered at the feeling of Jon’s warm breathe being so close, his lips so reachable.

“Good boy.” The bird couldn’t help but lean into the soft kiss the Super placed on his eyelid, feeling so contented from just a praise. His mind was slipping away fast. “With the 75% chance, you will definitely be pregnant with my children by the time I’m done with you, whether we will be mated or not.

Maybe you’re already are.” Jon said smugly “Our kids would be so beautiful and smart like you. And they will have my strength and powers. We will love them so much. I just know **you** would dote on them even more than me.” He kept laying kisses on Damian face and the omega kept allowing himself to enjoy it. He has never felt this satisfied, not a single sex in his quite impressive record could ever come close to this gratification give by Jon’s indugent attentiveness.

“Jonathan…” Maybe he wasn’t as smart as he had given himself credit for, who was he to decide who Jon was supposed to be with anyway. Jon picked him, the alpha chooses him as his omega, they are fated mates for Christ’s sake, so why had he been fighting this instead of taking advantage of it to keep the Golden child all to himself? The alpha is his rightful claim as much as he is Jon’s isn’t he?

The Super’s heart skipped a beat at the softness in the way Damian said his name, like it was laced with the surpressed yearning same as he had had toward the other for such a dreadfully long time. At that moment reality hit him with very fact of what he had done to the one person he loves the most. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, he shouldn’t have ever abused his pheromone, he made a promise to Damian, yet he broke it without second thought. The omega that he ought to treat and care for like his most precious raped by his own hands, twice. How could Damian agree to be mated to such a monster like him?

“…Why are you crying?” Hot tears fell on Damian’s face, some he caught in his mouth, they were salty.

“I’m so sorry Damian.” Their heart ached in sync, which Damian knew it was Jon’s pain at once, since he was still feeling shamefull beatific. “I didn’t mean for us to be like this” He sniffled, tears racing down his frowning face like a river escaping a dam, then ended up all burning on Damian’s cheeks. For a while it was only his sobbing and hiccups that was echoing in the room. The sight was somewhat unusual, yet was not without nostalgia. Damian felt himself melting, and he sighed.

“You’re so uncool…” As if to acknowledge the remark, Jon pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to gulp his uncontrolable sniveling down. It was kinda ridiculous to link this crying baby with the menacing alpha that was terrorizing him just a moment ago, Damian thought.

Just as he was about to pull away and probably go hide himself in a ditch after such a display, Jon was dragged down by Damian’s hands that had never let go into another kiss. He was taken by surprise, but wasted no time to comply. It was milder this time, with Damian taking the lead. Jon had a taste of his own briny tears blended in the other’s mouth. Soon, he was taking over again. They parted at some point, but only to stare into each other’s eyes for a short glimpse before Jon dove down, resumed the act.

Eventually it was Damian that had enough. His legs smacked the taller’s back and he pulled away, just far enough to talk.

“Finish what you started, you big dumb oaf.” Jon grinned, of course he didn’t forget his hard throbbing cock was still burried wholy inside the smaller, fitting as if the omega had been shaped for him. He started with a few decent rolls, then caught up on a brutish pace quick. The perk of making love with a Kryptonian, Damian beamed, is that his limit is far from that of a man. The bat cried out in pure bliss, his hands tried in vain to scratch the Super’s neck as pleasure built up fast and was driving him crazy. His front rubbed at Jon’s abdoment made it even more challenging to think clearly. He was begging for the other to move faster, harder, pushing his own body down to meet with the alpha’s thrusts.

“Dami, Dami Dami Dami…” Jon chainted the name like a magic words, he himself also too lost in the mist of sexual gratification. Even without the omega telling him he was already pushing back harsher everytime he pulled out, trying to chase his own peak, but still took time to hit at Damian’s sweet spot as he went. His hand that was on the other’s hip moved and pinched at Damian dusky nipple, toyed it around making the bird yelp.

“Hah… So close Dami…” He grunted, deep and low voice sent a chill down Damian’s spine and he arched himself up as if to merge with the other. Jon got his hip above the mattress and was bending him over, reaching even deeper with every flap of their flesh. The wall behind their bedboard cracked and between their loud moans he probably had heard some objects falling and breaking, but that was the least if not nothing on their mind at the moment. 

“God… I love you so much.” Jon said and brought them down to a kiss again, not wanting Damian to have a chance to retort like he usually did. His heart flipped in joy as Damian just eased himself in the movement, hands knitting in his hair in such a loving way.

The affection drove him to his finish and soon he was coming , filling his knot deep inside the omega. Damian’s body tensed at the act, Jon could feel the wall inside closing in on him as if trying to squeeze him of his juice and it was only a matter of second before the other reach his peak too, coming all over his own dark skin and splattered on Jon’s stomach.

For a good minute all they did was staring at the person at the cente of their irises while their uneven breathe mingled togther in a steamy and wet chunk of air, hot against their face. Damian was the first to break the contact as he leaned his head to a side, giving the nape of his neck to the open and slightly pulled Jon down as an invite. Jon widned his eyes in disbelief, his stomach flipped with triump.

“Damian.. are you sure?” To which the smaller shut his eyes and nodded, and Jon couldn’t possibly need any more confirmation than that. He dove down and digged his teeth in the flesh his heart had ached for for so long, feeling the metallic taste broke on the tip of his tongue and the sound of his now at last, mate whimpering softly in ecstasy as he did.

* * *

Damian woke up to an empty bed side next to his, unlike usual. The cover had been straightened properly and the pillow was in place, so he guessed he had been taking a really prolonged nap. But when he placed his hand on it he could still feel a bit of Jon’s annoying warmth left, and the memory of last night started to recall themselves, making the blood flush to his head.

What was supposed to be a talk with Jon to break their fated bond turned into him becoming said alpha’s mate, the literal opposite of what he was trying to do. The back of his neck ached in support. He is now Jon finally Jon’s fated mate in the most precise sense.

This outcome fell way beyond his expectation and Damian wanted to smack himself with his escrima stick for not feeling as bad as he thought he should be.

As the bat was struggling to subside the weirdly contentedness he was too ashamed to bear, he noticed a persistent beeping that finally made itself awared in the mist of Damian’s disturbing thoughts. It came from the com line he left on their bedside carbet. As soon as he answered it Batman’s voice came through like the man had been running for miles, with loud crashing noises exploding in the background.

“ **Where the fuck were you?** Why didn’t you answer your com?”

“Wha-Timothy?” His brother was cursing, which meant whatever this was, it ought to be some Darkseid level of shit.

“Doesn’t matter at the moment. Listen, Superman and Shazam is currently engaging in some sort of **death match** , destroying **half the JL tower** already while they are at it. You need to get your ass over here, _**now!**_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> If I was to be complete honest,  
> this was supposed to be just porn and a little angst, then fluff.  
> All this unhealthiness was not expected.


End file.
